The fake me, which hides my true intentions
by Alfa Eckhart
Summary: In a city called Death City, there was three students that attends the school that is famous in that city. Their names are Lancelot, May and Dawn. May, who had just recently became a Death scythe, while Dawn is still working on hers. Where the shadow lurks, there is a woman, named Medusa. Who is after the Holy Grail for her wish to become true.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fate series or Soul Eater. The only characters, I own is the ones I stole from my friends or made from my mind. *Note: The Lancelot you see in this story is not Berserker from Fate/Zero.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal hot sunny day for the students at DWMA, although behind the normal classes, meisters, and weapons was an enemy that is using every moment to plan an attack on the school. Her name was Medusa, a witch, who was the academy's current enemy. Although Medusa wasn't the only one that was planning the next move.

Shinigami or the academy's headmaster called in three of his students, Lancelot, May, and Dawn. "Is there a reason for summoning us here, Lord Death?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, apparently there was a rumor that a certain person's blood is able to grant any wish. Along with that, I heard that Medusa is looking for that certain person. Your mission is to find that certain person." Shinigami said.

"As you wish, Lord Death." Lancelot said as the three leave the room.

"So where do we start first?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I also heard about that rumor. It's said to be somewhere in medieval towns in Europe. It's best to start there." May said.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Lancelot said as they go through a portal to a random old medieval town.

As they were walking through the town, there was a commission going on as they walked into the town square.

There was a man in gold armor shouting on a platform with his sword in his hands.

"I AM GILGAMESH AND I WILL TAKE OVER THIS LAND! Anyone who disagrees with me will be killed on the spot." The man yelled.

Lancelot stands in the crowd with a smirk. "Why should I join you?" He said.

The man that called himself Gilgamesh draws his sword and attacks him, without warning.

Lancelot draws out his sword and blocks the move with extreme speed. "Don't be so rash. It's just a question."

Gilgamesh backs up and disappears into the darkness and Lancelot was attacked by a peasant.

Lancelot cursed under his breath as he quickly dispatched her servants with ease. "Why are you attacking me?"

"We are Heroic Spirits and we are here to take your soul!" the peasant said.

Lancelot sighs. "Same old, same old." His sword turned into a girl, about Lancelot's age with brunet hair and heavy armor on. "Hurry up and give up!" She yells.

"Like, Hell will I tell you! Gates of Babylon!" says Gilgamesh as he summons a gate with tons of swords pointing at Lancelot and May.

They both sigh. "Why can't we ever just talk it out?" Dawn whines as May turns back into a sword. Lancelot grabs her and takes a stance. "Tell me about it." He slams her into the ground and waits. Lancelot readies himself for an attack. "Come on! Let's go black knight on his ass!" the sword yells. "No, we should wait and see what he does." Lance says. He takes a tighter grip and signals Gilgamesh to attack first.

"Letting the King, go first, well you do have respect for the upper classes. All right!" He says as he starts shooting most of his weapons at Lancelot.

Lancelot pulls the sword from the ground and thinks. "Got it." he says as he takes a defensive stance. "SOUL SHADOW! SPIRIT OF GAWAIN!" screams Lancelot as his body and weapon glow. Once the glow is gone e now is much more defensive with an axe and shield. He also is waring more amor than before. "SOUL RESONANCE!" He yells as a large protective barrier appears around him blocking all the weapons.

"Not so fast!" Gilgamesh holds a sword looking similar to Lancelot weapon and nearly breaks his defense.

"YOU SIRE HAVE NO RESPECT FOR A KNIGHT OF THE ROUND TABLE! I AM KNOWN AS GAWAIN!" He bellows as he tosses Gilgamesh off him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I am the King of Kings and no one will defeat me, not even your King Arthur could defeat me."

"King Arthur?" He says as he starts to burst out laughing. "King Arthur is long dead my good rival. My king is Lord Death himself!" A dark glow of light surrounds him and he reverts back to Lancelot and May who are laughing on the floor. Once they stop May wipes the tears from her face and looks at Lancelot. "Now can we really fight?" Lancelot replies with a nod as he launches up as May changes back into a sword. "SOUL RESONANCE! EXCALIBUR!" Yells Lancelot as only his sword changes into a longsword with a golden hilt. "Lets do this Excalibur!" he says.

"ENKIDU!" Gilgamesh yells and a bright light, blinds both of them and then a bunch of chains appeared and trapped both of them and when them both were free from the chains, Gilgamesh was gone.

"What happened?" The sword asks obviously confused. Lancelot returns Excalibur to the normal sword and looks around. "Well don't ask me, Dawn?" he says. "Well, we could have just gotten some information off of him!" She yelled at him and stormed off. "Dawn, come back!" he says as she pays no attention. "Dawn! You listen to your Meister right now!" yells May. "Oh thank Death. May!" he says. "YOU GET YOUR UPSTART LITTLE BUTT OVER HERE NOW YOUNG LADY!" She yells at Dawn. "Okay, okay, sorry sis." Dawn says as she walks back and Lancelot sighs.

Gilgamesh opens the door to his master's house, where Saber was sitting by the front door. "Where have you been? Master was worried, when you disappeared." Saber asked.

"Sorry, I was just bored. Living here and doing nothing but train. Where's the real fighting, came to thought, so I went to find myself a real fight." Gilgamesh said.

"Just don't do it again. Dinner's ready if you want some." Saber said as she walks to her bedroom.

Gilgamesh walks into the kitchen, where Master's childhood friend, Nagisa. The last descendent of the Einzbern family and Nano, the Master's younger brother.

Archer noticed Gilgamesh and throws him a bottle of wine. "Welcome back."

"Thanks" Gilgamesh says as he catches the bottle and leaves the room and walks to his room to drink the wine.

Caster walks into Saber's room that night to have a little girls talk, along with some rumors that Saber heard. "Caster, do you mind getting some information on this Lancelot or Sir Gawain person?"

"Sure, I'll see what I'll find. I'll do anything for my friend, Saber." Caster replies as she gives Saber a hug and leaves.

Saber sighs as Nagisa barges into her room, surprising her.

"Whoa! Nagisa, what's up with the happy face?" Saber said.

"I got a promotion!" Nagisa replied.

Saber looks at the paper, that Nagisa was holding in her hand. The income was twice the amount she gets from working normal hours. "This is great! When do you start?" Saber asked.

"Well, that's a bit of a problem. It's a transfer to a different fraction of the business." Nagisa replied as Saber reads the paper. Nagisa works at a coffee shop, that's known world wide. The offer was in a city in America, called Death City. But Saber, nor Nagisa had ever heard of such city.

Nagisa took up the offer and moved to Death City along with Nano and Archer. Saber and the others stayed back in Fuyuki City. Saber and Gilgamesh went to the forest to train to become stronger servants.

**Meanwhile...**

Lancelot just blocks out the argument his two weapons are having. "Would you two just stop arguing." They looked at him then stopped. "Sorry Lancelot." Dawn mutters. "It's fine. We need to get a move on."

"So which knights can you shadow now?" May asks as they walk down the streets of the empty town. "Lets see. Gawain, Percival, King Arthur, The Black Knight and the original Lancelot." He replies. "Well someone's been training then." May says. "If you two would focus on the problem at hand maybe we could get stuff done." Dawn says as she starts walking ahead of them.

Lancelot, May, and Dawn reached the edge of a forest. "Girls." he said as they nodded and formed into their sword form. "Let's go." he said as he walked inside the forest.

"It's you again, why are you that eager to get yourselves killed?" Gilgamesh says.

Lancelot notices his companion and holds both swords tightly. "I don't want a fight! I just wanna talk!" he says as he lowers his weapons.

"Talking is for loser, fighting is always the answer." Gilgamesh says getting into a battle stance.

"Well then. Let's do it. SOUL SHADOW! SPIRIT OF LANCELOT!" a extremely bright light overtook him and he returned in a dark suit of armor. "TIME TO DIE!" roared Lancelot.

"All right, stop, nya!" Neko Arc comes in and punches Gilgamesh and Lancelot and they both go crashing into the ground. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'll kill you!" yells Gilagamesh. Neko Arc, then turns into a giant and steps on Gilgamesh, "Would you like to be next? Nya." Neko Arc looking at Lancelot.

He powers down and shakes his head. "No, thank you." he says as the sword turn into the human girls.

Neko Arc shrinks and then turns into human. "The name is Sakuya, Nya."

Lancelot nodded and bowed. "My name is Lancelot. I am the reincarnated soul of the original Knight of the round table, Lancelot." He said as the girls bowed. The brunet stepped up first. "I'm May and the girl with the black hair is Dawn. We are sisters and our meister is Lancelot." The other girl just smiled and nodded.

"Are you a shapeshifter, like?" Sakuya asked.

He shakes his heads. "Yes and no. I can combine my souls with another knight to take a similar appearance and also receive their abilities and personality." He says as the two girls lean on him earning them a sigh from Lancelot.

"Cool!" Sakuya says. "Master, you shouldn't interfere with these kinds of things." Gilgamesh says. "Be quiet! You always tell me what to do and what not to do!" Sakuya says. "Master, you can do anything you want, but please, try not to do anything to kill yourself." Saber says rephrasing what Gilgamesh said and patting her head. Sakuya meows and everyone noticed her cat ears and tail.

Lancelot is a little surprised and almost falls over but May and Dawn pull him back up. "Why do you call her master?" May asks.

"Because, she is The Holy Grail and we are living on this planet because of her." Saber says.

"The Holy Grail?" asks Dawn. Lancelot tenses himself for the answer.

"I wanna explain! The Holy Grail is some sort of chemical or whatever in my blood and if you drink a cup of it. It can grant you one wish and the place where I used to lived, everyone was a king or hero and so I got bored of them telling the same old stories. So I kicked everyone, including myself out and here we are now." Sakuya says.

May and Dawn look at Sakuya with a shocking look as Lancelot relaxes and sighs. "Sakuya, would you be willing to come with us and take to Lord Death?" He asks.

"OK, but can I ask one question to May and Dawn?" Sakuya asked.

"What is it?" May asks.

"What are your 3 sizes?" Sakuya says with a smirk on her face.

They looked a little shocked. "What do you mean?"

"EHHHH! You don't know your 3 sizes." Sakuya exclaims.

Lancelot steps forward and smirks. "May's sizes are 83/58/80. Dawn's are 85/59/84." He says as they look at him both with red faces. "Lance." May mutters blushing even harder. "I know their sizes from when I got them christmas gifts last year." He says.

"Ok, now that's already been noted. Let's go to whatever place, you guys were talking about." Sakuya says.

Lancelot signals the two blushing girls to follow him. "Portal Open!" Lancelot yelled as a portal opened up to Death City. "Follow me." said Lancelot as the girls practically clanged to him. "What's with you two?" he asks as they go through.

"Ha ha ha, embarrassment, so who are we seeing again?" says Sakuya.

He turned around to look at her. "We are going to see Lord Death." he said bluntly. "Already!" May whined. "Yes, we need to explain to him about this. So that we can figure out how to approach this situation." He says as he starts walking again.

"Lord Death, sounds like something my dad would name, a rock." Sakuya says laughing.

Lancelot sighed as they made their way to Death's office. Once their Lancelot knocked on the door. "Lord Death! Open up it's me, Lancelot!" he says as the dorr opens revealing a white and black office with a man standing in the middle.

"Hey, I can look the same, watch!" Sakuya says as she transforms into Grail-kun.

Lord Death turns to Lancelot. "Is this him?" Lancelot replies with a shrug. "Lord Death, this is Sakuya. The person you sent us to find." Lord Death gets up and holds out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you miss Sakuya." He says. "Why can't you for once act like Death?" Dawn asks. "You say more stuff like that and you will never become a Death scythe." he said. Dawn immediately apologized and begged for forgiveness.

"Ha ha ha, that was fun." Sakuya said as she transforms back to human form. "There's no need to be polite, I'm just here because they said something about reporting about me."

"Well, then Sakuya could you wait outside the room, while these three give me their report." Lord Death asked.

"No prob." Sakuya said as she leaves the room.

"Well, good job, but now we have a bigger problem. Medusa is somewhere in this city and I want the three of you to protect her life at any cost, until Medusa is taken down. Understand?" Death says threatening them his chop. "Yes, Sir!" they say as they get out of the room, where Sakuya, who was sitting on the floor, was waiting for them. "Whew that was close." Dawn says.

"Hey, Dawn guess what I see?" says Sakuya as she looks up from the floor.

"What?" Dawns tilts her head.

"Your panties...20 points." Sakuya says as she gets up.

Dawn screams and cries "Stop that!" as she gets behind May. "All of you cut it out." Lancelot says.

"Alright, I'll stop, but I don't need your protection. I can handle this Medusa, on my own. Laters." Sakuya says as she jumps out of the window and flies into the distance.

"How did she know about Medusa?" Dawn asked. "Tch, she was listening to the whole conversation. Alright here's the plan. Let's go get coffee then find her before Medusa and Ragnarok do." Lancelot said.

The phone rings at the coffee shop. Nano picks it up, "Yo, little bro. I'm going to get home late, so make sure ya do your homework and go to bed early." Sakuya said. "I will, make sure you bring back something." Nano replied. "Sure thing." Sakuya said.

Lancelot and the girls walked into their coffee shop and went to the counter.

"Hello, I'm Nagisa and I'll be your waitress and what drinks, would you like to order?" says Nagisa.

"I'm Lancelot and we would like two black coffee's and a Mountain Dew to go please." He says.

"Thank you, I'll get that in a sec." Nagisa says as Nano walks up to her with the phone. "Here, Sakuya needs to talk to you.".

Lancelot almost falls over. "SAKUYA?" he asks and looks at them. "Where is she!" May demands.

"I don't know, she never really tells us and she doesn't come home until it's morning." Nagisa said.

"Well then you just got three new houseguest." replied Dawn as she leaned on Lancelot.

"EHHHH!" Nagisa exclaimed. "What does that mean?" Nano asked. "It means they are going to stay with us, until Sakuya comes home." Archer says as he walks in the door.

Lancelot nodded. "Weather Sakuya thinks so or not. She is in danger and we have to be tehre if Medusa shows up." Lancelot says.

"Sakuya can take care of herself, we don't need people barging in, telling us that Sakuya needs to be protected. You may seen her transform, but that isn't her true powers." Archer said.

Lancelot sighed. "You just don't get it." May said. "Lancelot, tell them." Dawn demands. "Fine. Ragnarok, Medusa's partner can be killed one way only. By the blow from another Demon weapon, like May and Dawn." Lancelot explains. "So no matter how powerful she is. She CAN'T win." he says bluntly.

Nagisa sighs. "If she can't win, then you'll have to warn her before, she decides to face Medusa on her own." Nagisa said. "But be careful, Sakuya is very stubborn, so you may have to fight her in order to get her attention." Archer said.

"Sorry, about that I get it right away." Nagisa said dashing to get the drinks. "Do you plan to fight her?" Nano asked.

"We will try and avoid a confrontation. But if it comes down to that, we will have no other choice." Lancelot sites down and sighs.

"May I ask a question to the two girls?" Archer asked.

The girls look at him. "What's up?" Dawn asks.

"Has Sakuya asked you about your 3 sizes?" Archer asked.

They both nod as they blush a little glancing at Lancelot. "Yes, she did." May mutters.

"Well, there is no need to fight, if you just warn her, she'll listen." Archer said. "Here's the drinks, sorry about that." Nagisa said.

Lancelot seems shocked. "Why is she going to listen?"

"Sakuya only acts perverted, when she is around her friends or at least the people, who will become her friends and she treasures her friendships, it's her form of way to have fun." Archer said.

"Wait, so is she ummm lesbian?" Dawn asks. May slaps her. "Don't be rude!" she sternly says.

"No, she just likes to have fun and make jokes, but most of the time her jokes are rude." Archer says. "She's always been like that, even to me." Nagisa said. "I still don't understand the 3 size joke." Nano said. "You're too young to know!" Nagisa yells.

Lancelot puts the money on the table chugs his Mountain Dew down and leaves. "He can be so rude sometimes." Dawn mutter. "Yeah, but he has his moments." May says as she waves goodbye and catches up with him. Dawn sighs and follows.

**End Chapter 1**

**Hope You liked the story so far, if there's any grammar issues. Just tell me and I'll try to fix it, but this is my first story, so I'm still learning stuff about this website. This story was written by me and a one of my buddies. My buddy has no knowledge of the Fate series, so forgive us if your a big fan of the series. I plan to finish the story before the end of this month, unless something happens. So please stay until the very end, also if you don't like the title, feel free to tell me and I'll think of a different one, unless you have one. Now will you please excuse me, I have some idol business to do. *Runs off to watch the new AKBINGO***


End file.
